1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power tool such as a disk grinder, and more particularly to a vibration isolating handle in a power tool.
2. Background Art
In a portable power tool such as a disk grinder, it is common practice that a vibration proofing mechanism is provided in the joint between a power tool main body and a handle to attenuate the vibrations generated during operation to be transmitted from the power tool main body to the handle portion linked to the power tool main body. In the power tool having this vibration isolating handle, an elastic body is generally carried in the joint between the power tool main body and the handle to absorb the vibrations generated from the power tool main body. For instance, the power tool having the vibration isolating handle of this kind was disclosed in the following Japanese Patent No. 2534318.